Pub Quiz
by skycloud86
Summary: Pre-S1, and some of the CTU agents go out for the night.


**A/N – The Saturday night before you killed...er, before I wrote this was spent at a local pub taking part in a pub quiz. For those of you who are not familiar with pub quizzes, its where teams of people take part in a multi-round quiz usually involving both general knowledge and music questions. It's fun and a great way to spend a few hours. My team, consisting of myself, my sister, two of my brothers and my sister's boyfriend came fourth out of about eight teams. Anyway, this takes place sometime before Day One. The pub is, to the best of my knowledge, fictional. The later songs lyrics were taken from another 24 fanfiction by Lost-Blue-Phantom called '24 Idol'.**

**Union Jack British Pub, Los Angeles - 9.00pm**

Jack, Nina, Tony, Jamey and George were in a local British pub, enjoying their drinks on a warm Friday night in August and were about to take part in a pub quiz.

"How often do you come here, George?," Jack asked as he looked at his beer intently.

"A few times a month. My grandfather was British, and he always used to come here every Friday night," Mason replied. Larry Mason had been an English immigrant who had come to the US from Northern England in the 1950s, and had found the pub to be a great place to quench his thirst.

A short man, middle-aged and with a slight Glaswegian accent that was mixed with a more general American accent started to speak.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to our weekly quiz. My name is Donald," Donald spoke into a microphone as he shuffled some papers.

"The first round will be general knowledge based. First question, who played Buzz Aldrin on Apollo 11?," Donald asked.

"I think I know this," George spoke, thinking hard to remember the actor.

"Xander Berkeley!," George almost yelled out, before writing down the answer and trying to ignore the people staring at him. Donald waited for each team to finish writing down their answer before carrying on.

"Second question. What is the largest city in Missouri?," Donald asked.

"Cardinals suck," Tony spoke, chuckling.

"So it's St Louis then, Tony?," Nina enquired, before Tony replied with a nod.

"Third question. Born in Scotland, this Canadian politician was one of the leading figures of the NDP and introduced medicare to Canada. Who was he?," Donald asked.

"Doesn't he have a load of actors in his family?," Jamey enquired as she tried to think of the answer.

"Yeah, like er...Kiefer Sutherland!," Jack replied, before the answer came to him.

"Tommy Douglas, wasn't it?," He asked himself, before scribbling down the answer.

"Fourth question. Born in 1931 in Dallas, he is considered to be the greatest Chicago Cubs player in history. Who is he?," Donald asked, and Tony had to try hard not to shout out the answer.

"Ernie Banks, definitely," he said as he wrote down the player's name.

"Final question for this round. What is the capital of Colombia?," Donald spoke.

"I had a friend from there once," Jamey spoke, trying to remember where exactly her friend came from.

"Bogotá," she replied after a couple of seconds, before writing it down.

Multiple rounds and drinks later, it was time to announce the winners of the pub quiz.

"In fifth place, with a rather dismal 19, it is...the Sutherland Family!," Donald replied, looking at a table surrounded by a family of very blond – and very drunk – men and women.

"In fourth place, with a not too great 24, it is...the Wee Drunks!," Donald announced, looking at a table surrounded by a gang of little people.

"In third place, with a slightly better 29, it is....the Emerald Isle Gang!,' Donald said, looking at a gang of rather inebriated Irish men.

"In second place, with a good 35, it is....the Cubs!", Donald announced, looking at the table where the CTU agents were, and it was obvious as to who had picked the name of the team.

"And finally, in first place with a slightly better score of 38, it is.....the Santa Monica Gang!,' Donald announced, looking at a rather drunk group of people.

As the group ordered new drinks, people began to start singing karaoke. After listening for a while to inebriated screeching, the gang were all egging on each other to give it a go.

"I'll do it if everyone else does," Tony announced. As he and Nina stood up, they looked through the book of available songs before picking one they liked.

"And now, a round of applause for Tony Almeida and Nina Myers," Donald announced as Tony and Nina went up to the microphone.

"Cubs rule!," Tony slurred loudly before they started to sing.

_Livin' my life in a slow hell  
Different girl every night at the hotel  
I ain't seen the sun shine in 3 damn days  
Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whisky  
Wish I had a good girl to miss me  
Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways _

_I put your picture away  
Sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to her  
I put your picture away, sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you, while I'm lyin next to her_

_I called you last night in the hotel  
Everyone knows but they wont tell  
But their half hearted smiles tell me  
Somethin' just ain't right  
I been waitin' on you for a long time  
Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine  
I ain't heard from you in 3 damn nights_

_I put your picture away  
I wonder where you been  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him  
I put your picture away  
I wonder where you been  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him_

_I saw ya yesterday with an old friend _

_It was the same ole same 'How have you been?';_

_Since you been gone my worlds been dark and grey_

_You reminded me of brighter days _

_I hoped you were comin' home to stay  
I was headed to church_

_I was off to drink you away _

_I thought about you for a long time  
Can't seem to get you off my mind  
I can't understand why we're living life this way  
I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
I just called to say, I love you come back home _

The crowd that were still in the bar applauded as Tony and Nina went back to their seats laughing at their attempt. Egging on Jack to go next, he accepted and went up to the stage.

"Hey, Nina, do you have Jack's home phone number?," Tony whispered, much to Nina's curiosity.

"Yeah, I do. Why?," Nina asked, before chuckling as she realised.

_You swear you recall nothing at all  
That could make you come back down  
You made up your mind to leave it all behind  
Now you're forced to fight it out_

_You fall away from your past  
But it's following you  
you fall away from your past  
But it's following you_

_You left something undone, it's now your rerun  
It's the one you can't erase  
You should have made it right, so you wouldn't have to fight  
To put a smile back on your face_

_You fall away from your past  
But it's following you  
You fall away from your past  
But it's following you_

_You fall away  
You fall away_

_Something I've done that I can't outrun  
Something I've done that I can't outrun  
Maybe you should wait maybe you should run  
There's something you've said that can't be undone_

_And you fall away from your past  
But it's following you_

_You fall away from your past_

_But it's following you now_

_You fall away from your past_

_It's following you now_

_You fall away from your past_

_But it's following you_

_You fall away  
It's following you_

_You fall away_

_It's following you_

_You fall away_

_It's following you_

_You fall away_

As the crowd applauded, Jack saw Tony holding his cell phone up, and his face turned bright red. Returning to his seat, Tony passed him the phone.

"Really, Teri? Thanks. Hey, we should do this sometime," Jack talked to Teri. She had loved his singing, and he silently thanked Tony for allowing her to hear it.

Next was Jamey.

_Don't know much about your life.  
Don't know much about your world, but  
Don't want to be alone tonight,  
On this planet they call earth._

_You don't know much about my past, and  
I don't have a future figured out.  
And maybe this is going too fast.  
And maybe it's not meant to last,_

_But what do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,What do you say,  
What do you say?_

_I just want to start again,  
And maybe you could show me how to try,  
And maybe you could take me in,  
Somewhere underneath your skin?_

_What do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?_

_And I had my heart beating down,  
But I always come back for more, yeah.  
There's nothing like love to pull you up,  
When you're laying down on the floor there.  
So talk to me, talk to me,  
Like lovers do.  
Yeah walk with me, walk with me,  
Like lovers do,  
Like lovers do._

_What do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?_

_Don't know much about your life  
And I don't know much about your world._

Sitting down as people applauded, Jamey took a sip from her drink and was proud of herself for doing something she had always wanted to do but had never done. Finally, it was George's turn, and as he went up to the microphone, he hoped that he was drunk enough not to remember this the morning after.

_Every time I look in the mirror  
All these lines on my face getting clearer  
The past is gone  
It goes by, like dusk to dawn  
Isn't that the way  
Everybody's got their dues in life to pay_

_Yeah, I know nobody knows  
where it comes and where it goes  
I know it's everybody's sin  
You got to lose to know how to win_

_Half my life  
is in books' written pages  
Lived and learned from fools and  
from sages  
You know it's true  
All the things come back to you_

_Sing with me, sing for the year  
Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears  
Sing with me, if it's just for today  
Maybe tomorrow, the good lord will take you away_

_Yeah, sing with me, sing for the year  
sing for the laughter, sing for the tear  
sing with me, if it's just for today  
Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away  
Dream On Dream On Dream On  
Dream until your dreams come true  
Dream On Dream On Dream On  
Dream until your dream comes through  
Dream On Dream On Dream On  
Dream On Dream On  
Dream On Dream On_

_Sing with me, sing for the year  
sing for the laughter, sing for the tear  
sing with me, if it's just for today  
Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away  
Sing with me, sing for the year  
sing for the laughter, sing for the tear  
Sing with me, if it's just for today  
Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away..._

Stumbling back to his seats as the crowd applauded, George felt that he had sung well.

As the gang left the pub and waited in the dark street for their cabs, they all felt that the stress of their day job had been washed away by the nights activity. Catching terrorists was a hard job, and they had to take whatever relief they could get.


End file.
